


The Improvement of Batsuit

by RainMellon



Series: The Wasted Land [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainMellon/pseuds/RainMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the reunion with Clark, Bruce made some improvements in batsuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Improvement of Batsuit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set to happen right after [chapter 2 of The Wasted Land ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1812238/chapters/3982264). Well, it might make more sense if you read that one first. But it is a very short story though, I seriously doubt anyone could get lost in it.

Later that night at which Bruce and Clark met again after so many years, Alfred found his young master bent over a bench in batcave dawning something.

He took a glance at the papers scattered around and was pleased by the drawing gift showed on those rough drafts.

“Improving the batsuit, sir? Add some soft material on the hip would enhance flexibility I presume.”

“No, it’s for fashion.” Bruce answered without look over.”Go to sleep, Alfred. I’ll finish it soon.”

Alfred raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Alright, then. Good night, Sir.”

Bruce had worked on his design enthusiastically for another two hours before he finally satisfied with himself. He carefully chose the color of shorts to make them subtly obvious. Then he had to adjust the color of utility belt and plates to make them coordinate together. It was harder than he had expected. But he was very pleased at the final effect.

It was a night full of delightful surprises. He met his friend again; very happy that they were friends again the very second they stood together as if years of separation had never existed. He was even happier that Clark was Superman, which he knew immediately when he saw Clark walking toward him.

He had waved off Clark’s “some say it’s sexy” remark as a bad joke. Somehow he found himself dwelled on those words afterwards. After replayed Superman’s image in his head several times, he came to the conclusion it was sexy, which lead to his hours of work on batsuit.

“Sexy, huh? I’ll show you what’s sexy.” He thought to himself when he went to bed in the morning.

So one week later batman put on his new suit and was very pleased at his image in the mirror. But as mystery as Batman was, there was very few people had the chance to take a good look at him. His nocturnal habit made the situation even worse. However, he was fine with that, because surely Clark with his keen alien eyesight would not miss a thing. He was looking forward to Batman’s next meeting with Superman, which came very soon.

“Batman! I have something to tell you.” 

He was crouching at his favorite roof edge looking over the city when Superman called behind him. He straightened himself and turned to Superman, widened his stance a little so his cape would not get in the way.

“So this gangster admitted he got his drug from Gotham. Do you have any idea…” After one minute Superman was still talking about drug dealing; and Batman’s patience finally ran out. He shot out a line and ran off.

“Fuck that idiot alien and his fifty kinds of vision.” Bruce murmured to himself grumpily when he returned to batcave later that night.

So though Batman would never admit it, he did get inspiration on batsuit designing from Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone wonder the similarity between Batman and Superman's uniform or it is just me? Since they started their super hero career separately, it's very unlikely they designed their uniform together. So maybe one of them copied from the other. That's the idea brought this little story.  
> Well, Batman is very light here (I am not sure it is the right word), which may not fit his character. But he is in his twenties when he get started. So maybe even with all the burdens carried along, he could still be a light hearted young man sometime.


End file.
